


Waltz

by Nakuru



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/F, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se están encontrando con demasiada frecuencia como para tratarse de una coincidencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz

Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Cuatro veces.

Lady no es tonta, y de la misma forma que puede notar cuando algún idiota intenta hacer trampa jugando al poker, se da cuenta que los continuos encuentros con Trish son demasiado frecuentes como para tratarse de una coincidencia.

Aun así no dice nada al respecto y sigue fingiendo sorpresa cada vez que se encuentra con la rubia en la mitad de un trabajo.  
Al fin de cuentas ella la ha salvado en un par de ocasiones -cosa que se niega a aceptar abiertamente por simple orgullo-, además le ofrece una mejor compañía que cualquier demonio con el que tenga que cruzarse.

* * *

—Tengo una habitación para la noche.

Han pasado seis meses desde que comenzaron a coincidir en prácticamente todos los trabajos y Lady, como regalo por su persistencia, le ofrece su propia habitación antes de que la rubia se suba a su moto y desaparezca por unos días, aun cuando no espera que acepte.

Pero Trish la sigue hasta el hotel.

—Cualquiera diría que me estás siguiendo —comenta Lady en un tono despreocupado una vez están en el cuarto y se niega a retroceder cuando la otra mujer se acerca a ella.

—¿Y qué si es así?

No le importa quién dio un paso más, quién inició el contacto; no cuando los labios de Trish están sobre los suyos

El beso parece terminase por mutuo acuerdo y Lady no hace nada para detener a Trish cuando esta da media vuelta y sale de la habitación, despidiéndose sólo moviendo su mano sin mirar atrás, gesto que de inmediato le recuerda a Dante.

* * *

El siguiente trabajo es en un pequeño y pobre pueblo. El alcalde de ese lugar le promete una generosa cantidad -seguramente la mitad de su capital- por acabar con el demonio que aparentemente acecha en las noches, por lo que Lady acepta sin pensárselo dos veces.

Trish no aparece durante la semana que a Lady le toma encontrar al demonio. Tampoco se presenta durante su siguiente trabajo.

* * *

Lady no esperaba encontrarla al regresar a la ciudad, mucho menos que esta vez Trish la invitase a tomar algo.

—Por los viejos tiempos —dice la rubia irónicamente alzando su copa y Lady repite las palabras usando el mismo tono, en vez de señalar que apenas ha pasado un año desde que se conocieron y nada ha cambiado.

Una vez salen del bar, cada una monta en su respectiva moto y se encaminan en sentido contrario. Lady no mira hacia atrás una sola vez, tampoco se pregunta porqué demonios insisten en separarse de nuevo.

* * *

En el siguiente trabajo regresa la rutina y al llegar a la ciudad costera Trish la está esperando.

—Tardaste bastante. Si fuese de noche yo ya lo habría acabado —dice la rubia a modo de saludo, sonriente. A su pesar Lady le sonríe en respuesta y camina junto a ella hasta al anochecer.

La primera estrella no ha aparecido en el firmamento y el demonio, tan confiado como todos a pesar de su debilidad, intenta emboscarlas.  
Lady no está segura de quien le dio golpe final, distraída como está al notar cómo la lucha se ha convertido en una coreografía en la que sus movimientos y los de Trish se mantienen en perfecta armonía de principio a fin.

Aunque esta vez no la invita, la rubia la sigue en silencio hasta el hotel en el que Lady piensa pasar la noche y cuando entran a la habitación Lady se da cuenta una vez más de que la coordinación que ahora parecen compartir no se limita a las batallas.

Cuando Trish sale nuevamente, Lady tiene su respiración acelerada y se atreve a jurar que todavía puede sentir los corrientazos que recorrieron todo su cuerpo desde el momento en que la rubia la acorraló contra la puerta que ella acababa de cerrar y eso es más importante que el que la cerradura de esta se hubiese incrustado en su espalda.

Una vez consigue recuperarse, Lady se desnuda y se deja caer en la que será su cama durante esa noche, sólo preocupándose por cubrirse superficialmente con media colcha, entregándose a un inquieto sueño en el que Trish está presente.

* * *

Una vez más terminan el trabajo en tiempo record, pero esta vez es Trish quien la invita a su propia habitación para la noche.

—Prefiero pasar las madrugadas conduciendo —comenta la rubia como si nada, dejando en claro que una vez más no se quedará toda la noche. Y así es.

A la mañana siguiente no hay rastros de Trish en la habitación. Al salir, el personal la recibe con una cuenta mayor de la que esperaba.

Cuando sale del hotel, Lady sólo tiene la certeza de que la próxima vez se asegurará de ser ella quien saldrá al amanecer.

Pues, está segura, habrá una segunda vez. Y una tercera. Y sin duda una cuarta.


End file.
